Rocking to the Rhythm
by Halawen
Summary: It's 1955 Gavin "Spinner" Mason is a DJ & record producer searching for the next big thing now that big band music is on the way out. He knows he found it when he finds R5 playing in a club but decides they need a hook such as dances for each song. Youngest Lynch brother Ryland is a dancer & so is Clare Edwards. The band begins to take off & sparks fly between Clare & Riker.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to tonight's shot which kicks off one shot month! This will be a two parter with part two going up tomorrow night!**

 **Legal: I own nothing but the idea**

 **Important things to know before reading:**

 ***This is a period fic taking place in 1955 and it's 100% A/U**

 ***Clare is an only child and her mom died when she was young so it's just been her and her dad for several years**

 ***Clare is 17 and in grade 11**

 ***Riker, Rydel and Ell are out of high school and working day jobs, Ross, Rocky, Ryland and Clare are in high school**

 ***Ellington lives with the Lynches and knows Riker from high school he moved in with them because his parents are traveling actors**

 **Glossary~**

 ***Crazy ~ something that is especially good**

 ***Boss ~ cool, great**

 ***Cranked ~ excited**

 **Ch. 1 Discovered**

 **(SPINNER)**

"Evening," the doorman says as I walk into the Star Club a small club in Erin, Ontario about an hour from my hometown of Toronto. I was here tonight because Big Band Music was on the way out. I was hoping to find something new, see what the kids were into and maybe find the next big act.

"Looks like a busy night," I comment handing him the cover charge.

"Nah it's always like this on Saturday night, it's the band that brings them in," he tells me and I walk into the club.

The place is hopping, every kid in the place is dancing, the band on stage as them going. They're Rock n' Roll and I've heard Rock n' Roll bands before but it's a new sound and I haven't seen any that get the kids dancing and excited like this band. I take a seat at a booth, the booths are all at the back of the room next to the soda counter and elevated so I can clearly see everything.

"What'll you have?" A waitress asks.

"A chocolate malted please. Is the owner around?"

"Yeah I'll get him for you," she nods and walks off. A moment later a man in a suit brings me my malted so I assume he's the owner.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah the band on stage, tell me about them," I say handing him my card.

"R5, a mostly family band they play here every week and they're my most popular act. Riker Lynch is the oldest somewhat the leader of the band although they are managed by their parents. You can talk to them after their set, I'll take you back myself when their set is over," he tells me and gets up.

I drink my malted and watch R5 and the crowd's reaction, R5 definitely has a sound and a way of getting the crowd excited. I can see them going places with some help. When the set ends the owner comes back and takes me back stage while the juke box plays music until the new band has set up.

"Great set kids, as always. This is the band Riker, Rocky, Rydel and Ross Lynch and their best friend Ratliff. Kids this is Spinner Mason, he's a DJ and record producer and he's interested in the band."

"I was watching, you know how to get the crowd going and you have a good sound it just needs some work. Your songs, I've never heard them before," I remark.

"They're all original, we write them, mostly me and Rocky but everybody works on some," Riker tells me.

"Excellent I think you guys can go far, with a little guidance. I want to represent you, take you to Toronto and represent you. After a few shows locally and recording a single and I'll take you on tour before returning to record an album."

"Are you serious?" Riker asks.

"Yes I am. I'd like to meet with you tomorrow to discuss everything. I need to get a hotel room and call the record company and my station. Here's my card," I say handing it to Riker.

While the others are excited about being represented I get their address and phone number from Riker and tell him I'll call them in the morning to set up a time to meet. I shake Riker's hand and the owner's before leaving. I find a decent hotel in town and get myself a room and I call the record company.

"I found them, a new band they're exactly what we're looking for."

 **(RIKER)**

"You all look very happy, more than usual after playing at the club," Mom comments when we come in.

"It was great, the club was packed as always and a record producer was there he wants to represent us. Take us on tour, record a single and then an album," I tell our parents excitedly.

"A record producer? Are you sure he's really a record producer?" Dad asks.

"He gave us his card," I reply handing it to Dad.

"Well it looks real but we're still going to be with you when you meet him. Ross and Rocky are still in high school and they can't go on tour without our permission," Mom says.

"Yeah I know but school's out in a month. Spinner will call us tomorrow," I reply.

"You kids should get to bed now it's been a long day," Dad tells us.

We get ready for bed and I go to the room I share with Rocky and Ell but we're too excited to sleep and we stay up late. The phone rings when we're all eating breakfast the next morning and Dad answers it.

"Lynch residence…yes this is their father…you can meet them all here Mr. Mason…sounds good we'll see you in an hour," Dad says and hangs up. "Finish breakfast and get ready he'll be here in an hour."

We eat fast and get ready for Spinner, my youngest brother Ryland decides to sit in on the meeting too. He sometimes comes to the club with us and introduces us. When the doorbell rings dad answers it and Spinner comes in.

"You must be Mr. Lynch and Mrs. Lynch," he says shaking my parent's hands.

"Please call us Mark and Stormie, come in Mr. Mason the kids are eager to meet with you," Mom replies with a smile.

"Call me Spinner, so as I'm sure the kids told you I saw them at the club last night and I want to represent them. Their sound is fresh, there aren't many Rock n' Roll bands out there right now. It's a new sound though and we need something to really draw the kids in, the family band is a good angle but it could use something else. A dance craze for your first single would be good dances choreographed to a song is a great way to get people interested."

"Our brother Ryland here is a dancer, he could choreograph something," Rydel speaks up.

"Good that keeps the family band angle it's perfect but you'll need a female partner," Spinner says.

"There's a girl at our school who dances I've seen her, she's really good but I don't know her name. We can talk to her at school tomorrow," Rocky suggests.

"Good, talk to her and see if she agrees. I have to go back to Toronto, I'll bring Jay back he's the head of DeGrassi records and he'll come with contracts. I'll book The Star Club tomorrow night so you can audition there. Mark and Stormie you can read over the contracts, I don't want you to sign anything you aren't comfortable with and the girl, if she's under eighteen then you'd better have her parents come as well."

"Great we'll talk to her and see you tomorrow night," I smile.

"If they go on tour one of us needs to be with them on the road. Rocky, Ross and Ryland have another month before school is out," Mom speaks up.

"Yes of course, I'll make sure that's all included in the contracts. If you have any other concerns let me know, here's my card call me anytime. I'll swing by The Star Club before I leave town and contact you tomorrow about the performance. I'm going to book studio time immediately so we can record a single right away and I'll talk to some of the local TV stations see if we can get you on one of the local variety shows."

"We'll be on television?" Rydel smiles excitedly.

"Yes it's a great way to get exposure. I have to get back, lot's to prepare and arrange. I'll be in touch tomorrow," Spinner tells us and shakes all of our hands before leaving.

When he's gone my siblings, Ell and I begin jumping up and down excited for this incredible opportunity.

 **(CLARE)**

"Hey dancer girl," a boy calls to me. I look over and see a tall boy with longish dark hair. He's standing with two other boys and they're all waving to me.

"It's Clare," I inform them.

"Hi Clare I'm Rocky, these are my younger brothers Ross and Ryland, he's a dancer too," Rocky tells me.

"Uh neato so why are you telling me?" I question.

"We have a band; I mean me and Ross, our older brother Riker, our sister Rydel and our friend Ratliff. A record producer discovered us on Saturday he thinks we can make it but said we need a hook and that a dance for our song would be just the thing. Ryland can choreograph but he needs a partner. We've seen you dance, we know you can dance we've seen you and we were hoping you'd be his partner. We have an audition tonight at Star Club and if he likes it we're going to Toronto. Your parents can come and look over the contracts and everything," Rocky says talking fast and excitedly.

"So Ryland and I will dance to the songs? We'll come to Toronto?"

"Yeah exactly," Ross nods.

"I've seen your band you guys are good, a blast to watch. I'll talk to my Dad I'm sure he won't mind he's hardly ever home anyway. I should get to class though," I tell them.

"Yeah cool you want to have lunch with us?" Ryland asks.

"Sure I'll see you guys at lunch then," I reply and go into the school.

I have to admit I was a little shocked when they bombarded me with this idea but it is thrilling, the thought of going to Toronto and everything. I eat lunch with them and hear more about it, Spinner wants them to be on TV which include Ryland and I. We'd also go in tour with them to dance at the shows. It's all very exciting and rush to dad's office after school to tell him all about it. He says I can audition and he'll be there but it sounds like a good opportunity. I knew Dad wouldn't care, his job takes him on the road a lot and I've been pretty much raising myself since I was twelve. I call Rocky to let him know I'll be at the audition with my dad.

"You must be Clare, Spinner Mason I'm the producer and future manager I hope. This is Jay Hogart head of DeGrassi records," he says as my dad and I walk into the club.

"It's nice to meet you both, this is my father Randall."

Dad shakes their hands and we go into the club, it's empty we're the only ones here for the audition. The band is setting up on stage and Ryland comes over to me with two older people I'm assuming are his parents. Ryland introduces me to their parents and I introduce them to my dad.

"This is the rest of the band, my sister Rydel, her boyfriend Ellington Ratliff and my oldest brother Riker," Ryland introduces me.

"It's nice to meet you all," I grin.

"It's great to meet you, so you and Ryland can dance as we play a song. I know you don't have anything choreographed yet but just do what you can and we'll be playing on stage," Riker says with a charming grin.

"No problem I've been dancing since I could walk," I reply.

Ryland and I get off stage and go down to the dance floor. The adults are talking while the band tunes up and Ryland and I quickly work out a few steps. Riker announces that the band is ready and they begin playing. Ryland and I start to dance right away, he makes a great dance partner it's easy to follow him and when I take charge he follows me and make up a dance right on the spot. When the song ends all the adults clap and we're all smiling. I haven't had so much fun in a very long time.

"Fantastic, you kids definitely have everything. I love them Spin they're perfect. Seven great looking and talented kids, I love the family band angle and our dynamite dancing duo. You kids are crazy! You'll be huge," Jay says.

"Your parents have looked over the contract and they've all signed. Now we just need your signatures," Spinner tells us.

There's a collective excitement, Rydel and I shriek excitedly, the guys cheer, I even hug Ryland. We run up and sign the contracts; Spinner and Stormie tell us that nothing will happen until summer so that those of us in high school can finish our year. We'll leave for Toronto the day school is out and start on a schedule of recordings and appearances. Until then the band will be working on new songs and Ryland and I are to choreograph dances to every song. The band will perform at the club on Saturday and every Saturday until we leave for Toronto and Ryland and I will dance. Spinner will come down to watch the performances, and the band can try out a few new songs but he mostly wants them to keep the new songs until Toronto.

"We should all get home, most of you have school tomorrow," Stormie says after we've all been talking a couple of hours.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," I smile waving at everyone before leaving with my dad.

I'm so excited I can barely sleep and when I get to school tomorrow I look for Ross, Rocky and Ryland. Part of the contract was that we couldn't say anything about the record deal or going to Toronto until it was revealed by Spinner at our last Saturday performance.

"Hey Clare," Ross smiles at me as I walk over to them, "we were hoping you'd come over after school. The bands going to rehearse in our basement and you could work on dances with Ryland."

"Yeah sounds great," I grin.

"Cool," Ryland smiles.

We walk into school still talking about going to Toronto and how we can't wait for this school year to be over. When the bell rings we part to go to class. The day does seem to drag on a little bit but I think it's just because I'm excited to start working on dances with Ryland and practicing with the band. After school I ride home with Rocky, Ross and Ryland.

"Hey Clare glad you could come, so the basement has been soundproofed so we could practice, it's a little cramped but there should be enough room for you and Ryland to dance," Riker tells me with a smile and I smile back.

"Boss," I grin.

"You want a snack or anything?" Riker offers and I shake my head. "I'll take you downstairs to see the space," Riker says holding his hand out to me and I take it.

When he holds my hand I get butterflies in my stomach. I've thought Riker was a dreamboat but of course he didn't even see me in the audience. I doubt he even knew I existed until I came to rehearsal but when he smiles at me I just melt. When he interlaces our fingers as we descend the stairs I just melt.

"This space will be great, Ryland and I can work with this but I hope Spinner has a full rehearsal space," I say when I see the basement.

"We should call tomorrow and make sure," Riker comments releasing my hand.

As the band sets up and tunes up Ryland and I show each other a few dance steps. Riker and Rocky already wrote a new song and they begin rehearsing that. Ryland and I listen to a portion of the song and instantly begin choreographing a dance to fit the song.

 **(RIKER)**

"Welcome to Toronto everyone. This house has been rented by the company for you all to stay when you're in Toronto. There are five bedrooms and it's all furnished, Mark and Stormie there's a junior master on the ground floor I think would be good for you since Mark will only be here on weekends. We put two beds in the master I thought Rydel and Clare could share that since it has an on suite washroom. All the bedrooms are a good size so the boys can pick out what they want. The smallest bedroom only has one bed the other two have two beds," Spinner tells us showing us our Toronto home.

We look around the living room and the kitchen area and Spinner tells us the sofa is a fold out for Clare's dad when he visits or any other guests. We start exploring the house and the girls go straight to the master and start talking about decorating and posters to hang. Ell decides to take the single, Ross and Ryland take one room and Rocky and I take the one closest to the girl's room.

Rocky, Rydel, Ryland and Clare's last day of school was today. We'd spent the last several weeks writing and rehearsing new songs while Clare and Ryland choreographed dances to each song. Now we were finally in Toronto, the moment we'd been dreaming about was finally here and we were all very eager to get started.

"What a keen house," Clare smiles walking out of her room with my sister.

"Yeah it's neat," I grin back. As soon as I saw Clare I thought she was gorgeous, she's been spending every day with us but of course she spends most of her time with Ryland since they dance together. Still she's been at the house and performing with us and I've been spending a lot of time with her. I just haven't worked up the courage to ask her for a date.

"Alright everyone let's get to the studio, Clare and Ryland you can hang at the studio with us or we can take you down to the rehearsal space," Spinner tells us.

We all go down to the van and it drives us to the recording studio. We're all cranked to be in the studio and even more so that we'll be recording our own music. Ross, Rocky, Rydel, Ell and I are practically jumping and Spinner had our instruments brought right over. He introduces us to everyone and then we go into the recording booth. We're at the recording studio for a couple of hours recording the song Spinner thinks should be our first single. When we come out of the booth Clare and Ryland aren't here but neither is Dad, the three of them went to the rehearsal space so Ryland and Clare could work on dances. We're taken back to the house by the van, and Dad, Ryland and Clare meet us at the house a short time later. Mom starts cooking dinner with some help from Dad and Clare goes to call her dad. After dinner I find Clare outback sitting on the porch swing and I sit down next to her.

"Did you and Ryland have a good rehearsal?" I question.

"Yeah it was good, we were mostly going by memory but Spinner said we'd mostly be rehearsing with you."

"Yeah rehearsing in a big studio will be boss. I was thinking maybe you and I could explore the city tomorrow," I comment a little nervously.

"Are you asking me on a date?" She grins.

"Yeah I am, would you go on a date with me?"

"I'd like that," she replies with a smile and I grin.

We stay on the back porch a while longer looking at the stars before we go in to get ready for bed. The band and I spend the next day in the studio so we can finish recording our single and Mom takes Clare and Ryland grocery shopping and some other errands before they go rehearse. We're preforming at a local club tonight but we have a couple of hours until then and Spinner arranged for a car for me so I could take Clare on a date.

"You look beautiful," I smile when I see Clare in her blue dress for our date.

"Thanks," Clare smiles, "you look nice too."

"We'd better go we only have a couple of hours before we have to get to The Dot," I tell her.

I hold out my arm to her and she links her arm with mine. We get in the car and I follow the directions to downtown that Spinner gave me. I find a drive in and pull in so we can eat dinner. We both order burgers and shakes and talk a little while eating. I find out that her mom died when she was young and she doesn't really remember her mom so it's just been her and her dad. She's been in dance classes since she was three it's how she coped with her mom's death. I tell her about me and my family, our love of music and singing and how I've dreamed about being in a band with my siblings since I was young. After dinner we walk a bit but then we have to get back to leave for the studio.

"Sorry it wasn't much of a first date," I apologize when we get back to the house.

"I had a nice time," she smiles and kisses my cheek.

"No time to change kids we have to head out to The Dot right now," Spinner tells us so we get into the van and head to the club.

We set up and start tuning up, kids are already here this place is popular and the crowd is bigger than we're used to playing for. Spinner introduces us to the crowd and we begin playing, Clare and Ryland begin dancing and a lot of the crowd doesn't seem to know whether to watch us or the dance. Since each song has it's own dance the crowd loves it. When we stop playing as many people are telling us how boss our music is as are asking Clare and Ryland to show them the dance steps.

"That was so boss," Rydel squeals when we're back in the van.

"You all did fantastic, there was a reporter there and other club owners. You're already being called the heppest band in town and you've got bookings for the next couple of weeks," Spinner tells us.

"Cool," we all say in unison.

The van drops us at the house and we say goodnight to Spinner before going into the house. We're too hyped to get to bed so mom put's on the TV hoping we'll settle down and get to bed. I'm way too cranked to sleep, everything I've ever dreamed of is coming true. Clare sits next to me on the sofa and takes my hand my stomach fills with butterflies and I smile at her. I imagine being on tour, living my dream with the girl of my dreams.

 **So chapter 2 will be tomorrow night probably starting with them going on tour.**


	2. Going Places Fast

**It's pretty short but at least you didn't have to wait a long time for it.**

 **Ch. 2 Going Places Fast**

 **(RIKER)**

"There's a few bunks in the back and the rest are seats but we're staying on the east coast for now and will be staying somewhere each night," Spinner tells us as we look at our tour bus for the first time.

"Cool but where are all the instruments?" I question.

"Towed in a trailer behind the bus. Thankfully all you two need are your outfits and dancing shoes which go in the luggage compartment," Spinner comments looking at Clare and Ryland.

We'd spent the last two weeks in Toronto either recording, playing live shows or making radio appearances and eve a couple of television appearances. Now we were about to leave on tour, we'd head north first then and south, and then north again ending this leg of the tour in in New York. We'd then return to Toronto to record the album, Ryland and Clare would work on dances and make some TV appearances and personal appearances to teach people the dance steps and publicize the band. After the LP comes out we'd go on tour again, after a couple weeks to rest, and this time we'd be moving west and south. Clare and I had gone on a couple more dates, more quick ones like the first one where we barely had enough time for dinner and a stroll. It didn't matter it was time alone together and she always told me she had a good time. Our attraction and affection for each other was growing every day. We even sit together on the four hour bus ride to Ottawa, she sits by the window and holds my hand, we talk a little and watch the scenery go by and when she begins to tire she puts her head on my shoulder.

"I'll check us in and get rooms after we get the suitcases out Mark and I will take the bus to tonight's venue and get the instruments set up with the local help. Everyone will have a little less than two hours to rest, freshen up and eat before getting to the venue for rehearsal," Spinner tells us when the bus stops at the hotel we're staying at tonight.

"I'll come with you," Dad says getting out with Spinner.

"I hope we get to explore the city tomorrow we've never been here," Ross comments. We have two shows in Ottawa before we move on to Montreal.

"Yes you'll have time tomorrow before you perform again," Mom tells him.

"Boss," he grins.

"Alright we have a suite, everyone grab your bags and we'll take you upstairs Spinner has his own room on a lower floor," Dad tells us. We all get out of the bus and Dad unloads the suitcases and we grab what's ours before Dad takes us up to the suite. "Okay two bedrooms, girls I thought we'd put you in here with Mom. There's a queen bed Ryland can share with Mom and they're bringing in a rollaway for Clare," Dad says showing the girls the room and they put their suitcases down. Three of you boys out here, the sofa is a pullout, there's the daybed and they're bringing in a rollaway. The other two with me in this room, two double beds and they're bringing in a rollaway."

I opt to sleep in the living room to be closer to Clare and claim the daybed. We set down our suitcases, people take turns showering and going to the diner next door to get some food. We change into our clothes for the concert tonight and get in the van to go to the concert venue. It looks pretty cool, there's a nice stage and it's set up so Clare and Ryland are dancing on one side and we're performing on the other. Ell on his drums is on a slightly elevated platform along with Rydel, we're just below them and Clare and Ryland have about two feet of space to dance in front of Rocky, Ross and I. We tune up and rehearse a couple of songs while Clare and Ryland dance then take a short break to eat a little, the doors open as we're eating and when Spinner tells us it's time we follow him. Spinner announces us and we go out. I welcome everyone and thank them for coming out to the show, I introduce all of us and we begin playing as Clare and Ryland begin dancing. The show goes great, there's lots of high energy and with Clare and Ryland dancing we have people dancing in the halls.

"Great show kids, let's get back and get some sleep because you'll all be back tomorrow night," Spinner says as we come off stage. The van takes us back to the hotel and everyone starts to go up to the room.

"Take a walk down to the pool with me?" I request of Clare when we're all stopped by the elevator.

"Upstairs in an hour," Mom says and I nod.

I hold my hand out to Clare and we walk to the pool, it's technically closed but I hadn't planned on going swimming. I take us to one of the lounge chairs and we sit down.

"I know we haven't known each other a long time and we've only been on a few dates but I really like you. Would you go steady with me?" I ask her and she grins.

"Yes," she says giving me a tender chaste kiss on the lips. I grin wide putting my arm around her and leaning back on the chair and Clare leans on me. We stay that way looking at the stars until Ryland comes down.

"Mom says you need to come up now," he tells us.

We get up and walk inside with my youngest brother, taking the elevator up to our room. Ryland opens the door and Mom gives me a bit of a disapproving look for not being in on time. She smiles though when she sees my arm around Clare.

"Here you should wear this so everyone knows you're taken," I tell her handing her my high school ring.

"I love it," she grins and gives me another soft kiss before going into the bedroom.

"You look happy," Ell comments.

"We're going steady; I think I found the girl I'm going to marry."

 **(CLARE)**

"The ocean is beautiful, we should try to get to the beach, I've been to the lake of course but never the ocean," I remark as we drive down the coast. We had been on the road for less than a week, two nights in Ottawa, two in Montreal and one last night in St. John. Now we were heading into the states, our first stop was Boston. I've never been to the states, none of us had, so we were all excited to be here.

"We'll have some time tomorrow before we play I'll take you to the beach," Riker says kissing my cheek.

"Alright we'll check into the hotel and grab dinner before we head to tonight's venue. Tomorrow you have the morning at three we need to be at the studio for the local dance show then it will be straight to venue we'll have dinner brought in," Spinner says but I'm hardly paying attention as I watch the scenery. The drive through Maine and New Hampshire is absolutely gorgeous and I love watching it leaning against Riker.

When the van pulls up to the hotel we all get out and go inside, Spinner called ahead and reserved us some rooms. Like most of the hotels we've stayed in we share a suite and Spinner gets a single room on a lower floor. Stormie, Rydel and I take our stuff into our room and change into clothes for the performance tonight. We eat at a diner before going to the concert hall; it's one of the oldest concert halls in Boston which is cool. The place has a lot of history and amazing acoustics. The instruments were brought over and are still being set up so we explore the theatre a little. The performance goes great like every other one; the crowd loves the music and the dancing. When the performance is over we take a bow and go backstage. We get some water and wipe off with towels gathering our stuff from the dressing room before we head out to the van.

"Kids this is Marlo Lewis producer of The Ed Sullivan Show," Spinner tells us introducing us to the man next to him.

"You were great, the music and the dancing to go with every song. There's a spot on the show next week and Spinner tells me you'll be in New York, the spot is you if you want it," he says and we all start screaming and jumping up and down excitedly.

"I think that means yes, now it means staying in New York a couple of extra days but it would be incredible exposure for you all," Spinner says.

"I don't mind staying in New York a couple of extra days," Riker grins and we all agree.

"Spinner and I will work out the details and I'll see you all in New York," Mr. Lewis tells us and walks off with Spinner.

All we talk about on the way back to the hotel is The Ed Sullivan show. A few weeks ago I was just an average high school girl and now I'm on tour with a band that's getting famous fast, I'm part of the band and also becoming famous. The best part of all I'm going steady with an amazing guy and I think I could be falling in love with him.

After breakfast the next morning Riker and I take a taxi to the beach. It's a beautiful day sunny and warm, the beach is pretty crowded but we walk along the water and even go in the ocean a little. We stop and get lunch near the hotel and then meet everyone to go to the TV station where we're preforming on a local dance variety show. After that we get dinner and then it's back to the concert hall for a second performance. Then back to the hotel to get some sleep, the next day we're off to Philadelphia, two nights there and then we have two nights in Baltimore, then two nights in Pittsburgh and finally we arrive in New York.

"Get a goodnight's sleep tonight kids the next couple of days are going to be very busy," Spinner says when we pull up to the hotel in New York.

"Yeah but then we get two days to explore New York before we go on the Ed Sullivan show," Ross grins with excitement.

Our hotel in New York is a lot bigger than most of the hotels we've been in. We have a suite again and even this is bigger than we have had at the other hotels. We left Pittsburg after our last performance since the drive to New York was under two hours. We're all excited to be here but we're all exhausted too and we go to bed right away. We're woken up early to eat and then we have a full day before our first concert that night. Our next day is just as busy and our last concert in New York, not counting The Ed Sullivan show, goes great and we return to the hotel exhausted but happy and excited for the next few days.

We spend two days exploring New York and Manhattan. We go to Central Park, Broadway, Rockefeller Center and everywhere else we can pack into the two days we have. Friday night we arrive at The Ed Sullivan Theatre to perform on the show, we're one of many acts and we're not the only musical act but we're all elated to be here. When we meet Ed we can barely contain ourselves. We see the other acts and the stage producer tells us when we'll go on and we watch the show from back stage. Stage hands get our instruments ready and Ed gets ready to introduce us.

"And now a young band from Toronto, Canada Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ross and Ryland Lynch with their best friend Ellington Ratliff and Riker's girlfriend Clare Edwards this is R5 and Dynamic Dancing Duo Clare and Ryland."

Ed introduces us and the audience starts clapping, since this is a theatre stage Ryland and I have a lot more room to dance. The performance goes great the audience is clapping at the end and even Ed is trying to dance. We're on top of the world, thousands of people just saw our performance, heard the bands single and saw Ryland and I dance. We return to the hotel unable to sleep because we're so excited. We sleep on the bus on the way back to Toronto the next day. We spend the weekend relaxing and my dad comes up, he's really excited and can't stop talking about how he saw us on TV. We're all woken up very early Monday morning when the doorbell rings.

"Spinner is here," Mark calls into the house.

"What's going on? We don't go to the studio until later today," Ross yawns as we all gather in the living room.

"I know but I thought this was worth waking you up for. Billboard came out and after your performance on the Ed Sullivan show your single isn't only on the charts it's number one," he says handing Rocky the paper. We look at the paper and squeal excitedly to see the single at number one. "Jay is getting flooded with calls for performances for all of you and want Clare and Ryland to make appearances just teach the dances. You're going places kids and you're going fast, this is only the beginning."

Riker takes me in his arms and spins me around before seizing my lips in a blissful and burning kiss.


End file.
